Orihime's and Ulquiorra's Weaknesses
by RawrHarHar
Summary: Its been a month after the winter war.Orihime has brought back 5 of the 10 Espada. Orihime saw somthing she wish she never saw. 'Wrong place at the wrong time, Orihime' as they would say. Ulquihime/StarrkHali/GrimmNel/IchiRuki/and many more! R&R Please!
1. Wrong place at the wrong time, Orihime

(Update: I am going back over this story and fixing all the mistakes in it. It will take some time, so please give me some time and It will look ALOT better. This is a rewrite of chapter 1)

**FIRST ULQUIHIME FIC :)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

It's been a month since the winter war ended. There were a lot of losses on both sides. Only 5 out of the 10 Espada survived. Orihime had grown attached to these espada after her time in Hueco Mundo, so she decided to heal her Espada friends.

The first one was Starrk Coyote, the first espada. She had always thought that he needed a chance to live because he fought bravely and wasn't as bad as people would think.

The next one was Tia Halibel, the third espada. Orihime felt pity for this espada because that Aizen betrayed her.

Then was Ulquiorra Cifer, the fourth espada and her captor/guardian. She felt a need to bring him back alive and she felt really bad for him not knowing what the heart is.

Then was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ,the sixth espada. She doesn't really know why she brought him back to life but she did owe him for saving herself from Loly and Menoly.

Last was Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the former third espada. She is a cute a bubbly espada who doesn't fight unless for a good reason. Ichigo convinced the Soul Society that she was on his side and a good person/hollow. After the winter war the Soul Society told the remaining Espada that the only way they would spare them is if they went back to Hueco Mundo and not cause trouble for the living. They agreed and had 3 months until they would have to go back to Hueco Mundo. Orihime was enjoying being back to the world where there was sunlight and color.

At the end of the war Ichigo Kurosaki was appointed Leader of Squad 5. Orihime still loved Ichigo but… She felt something else but decided to ignore it. Orihime was walking in the hallway carrying a bento box filled with food Ichigo loved. She was close to Ichigo's room, but stopped until she heard voices. Her curiosity got the best of her and listened though the door.

"I-Ichigo I want to tell you something." She heard a woman's voice say. Orihime looked though the crack of the door and saw him look up.

"Yes Rukia?" Ichigo asked her.

"After all this time I think I lo-" She was cut off by Ichigo pressing his lips against her.

"Me too." Ichigo said. Orihime's eyes went wide as she struggled to hold back her tears. She ran off with the bento box in her hand.

* * *

As Orihime ran not knowing we're she was headed bumped into someone.

"Hello, Orihime Inoue?" Orihime looked up.

"Oh I'm so sorry Halibel! I-I should have been watching were I was going and nothings the matter! I'm perfectly ok." Orihime said with a little laugh and fake smile. Halibel crossed her arms and looked at Orihime. She couldn't hold it anymore. Orihime got up and hugged Halibel. Halibel had a look of shock on her face but hugged lightly hugged her.

"I-I saw Kurosaki-kun k….k-kiss…kissing R-Rukia."

Orihime choked out. Halibel looked down and nodded in understanding what the girl is going though.

"Follow me please." Halibel released Orihime and walked away to her temporary room with Orihime following in tow.

"Sit." Halibel said to Orihime. She stayed standing for a bit then sat down.

"Now let me tell you something. No interruptions, OK?" Orihime just nodded and listened to Halibel.

"Well let me give you some advice. I understand you're devastated that the man you love, loves someone else, but don't kill yourself over it. That's how I died." Halibel said. Orihime gasped.

"Yeah I was 18. I had secretly loved someone. My best friend, Sonora, came to me and told me she was getting married and was pregnant with the guy I loved. I was so depressed I had committed suicide the next day with a note saying why I killed myself. Then I wake up with a man staring at me. This 'man' explains everything to me, who I am, where I'm at, who the 'bad' guys were, etc. Then several years later you show up and now here we are." Halibel finishes. Orihime started to swell up with tears.

"Why are you telling me this?" Orihime asks.

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did back then." Halibel got up and walked to the door and stopped.

"Besides you deserve better. Stay in here as long as you need. I need to go somewhere really quick." Halibel said as she walked out the door. Orihime stayed and looked at the wall drowning in the silence. Then reality hit her as she covered

her eyes and cried. She was unaware that there was a presence looming at the door.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, you saw Orihime. She looks a mess! Can't you do something." An angry Halibel said.

"I don't want this girl to end up like me." Halibel paces around his room.

"I know! Why don't you take her back to Hueco Mundo with all of us?" Halibel said. Ulquiorra looked up from his thick book he was reading.

"Why should I care about the woman's mental state? I am not he caretaker anymore. Even if I do take her with us, arrancar will be trying to kill her. " Ulquiorra says. Halibel's eyes went dark.

"I care a lot for the girl, and I know that you _feel something _Orihime." Halibel says.

"I cannot feel anything, because I am not human." Ulquiorra says. Halibel runs up to him and slaps him across the face.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE HUMAN TO FEEL ANYTHING! ITS JUST YOU WHO IS IGNORANT." Halibel says storming out of the room. Ulquiorra is dumbstruck. _Tres Espada you are an Idiot. I feel nothing for the woman…or do I?" _Ulquiorra sighs and closing his eyes resisting the urge to rub his temples. _These emotions are so annoying. That is why I don't bother for them. _Ulquiorra thinks to himself as he falls asleep.

* * *

"Halibel, for the years I've known you. I have never seen you this worked up." Starrk says as he makes himself comfy is his plushy chair.

It's Orihime and Ulquiorra! Orihime's broken in tiny pieces and Ulquiorra doesn't even go by and help her pick up the pieces!" Halibel says pounding her fists on the side of her head.

"Well what's wrong with Orihime?" Starrk asks. Halibel calms down and sighs.

"She saw Ichigo kiss Rukia." Starrk blinks.

"Who the strawberry head? The guy she was crying over in Las Noches?" Halibel nods.

"Yeah and I told Ulquiorra that I know he feels something for her, but he says he can feel anything because he's not human." Halibel states angrily. Starrk nods.

"Yes but if you know about his past you would understand why he doesn't want to feel anything. I think he feels something for her to. He just doesn't want to admit it. His past is a pretty harsh one at that, you know. " Starrk says. Halibel nods.

"Yes I do know." Starrk yawns.

"Give him time. He will figure out what he is feeling." Starrk says as he falls asleep. Halibel says nothing.

* * *

A month went by and Orihime became more distant the before. When she would see Ichigo, she would see him with Rukia. She would bow and walk off. With a month to go until the Espada had to go back to Hueco Mundo, Orihime was dreading that. Her Espada friends have been with her all this time, now they had to go.

"Hey, hey Inoue!" Ichigo says as he sits down next to her with his new girlfriend, Rukia.

"Hi, Ichigo." Orihime says in slight monotone. Ichigo and Rukia, being her friends, were worried about her. To them this was just out of the blue.

"You look sick, Orihime. Is the Espada giving you a hard time?" Ichigo immediately assumes, balling up his fists. Orihime had a flash of anger go through her eyes but calmed down. They didn't see.

"No, they are good friends. I wouldn't of resurrected them if I didn't like them." Orihime says standing up and walking away. Ichigo follows but Rukia catches his arm.

"Leave her be Ichigo. I think she's just recovering from being back." Rukia says. Ichigo nods.

"Your right let's just leave her be and let her come back to her bubbly self." Halibel, who was watching the event, shook her head.

"You know nothing yet, you stupid strawberry."

* * *

Orihime was walking down the halls until she bumped into someone. _Why does this keep happening_? As she waited for the hard ground, she felt a pair of arms reach out and grab her waist to keep her from falling.

"U-Ulquiorra, you scared me! Thank you." Orihime says as she straightens herself out.

"I've been looking for you." Ulquiorra says. Orihime blinks.

"Why?" she asks.

"Follow me. I have something to discuss with you." With that said he turns on his heel and walks off with Orihime in pursuit. Having caught up with him she pants for breathe.

"Ulquiorra? What is it you need to talk to me about." He doesn't answer.

"Sit." So she sat. He looks at her for a few minutes.

"Your paler then I last saw you." He points out. Orihime looks away.

"Why have you been distant towards your friends? You were the one to keep asking me about their safety. I thought you would be thrilled to talk to them again." He got her there. She couldn't say anything back. So she thought of a really bad excuse.

"What? I haven't been avoiding my friends! How could you say that?" Orihime lied right though her teeth. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Liar." Ulquiorra said. _Damn…_She looked at Ulquiorra. Her eyes were filled with nothing but sadness and despair. Ulquiorra was shocked at how she could be that lifeless.

"You know nothing." Orihime said in monotone.

She swore she saw something in his eyes. He said nothing but stood up and walked over to her and kneed down in front of here she sat. He put his hands on both sides of her face to make him look right in his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I know." Ulquiorra said. Orihime's eyes went wide with tears in her eyes. She hugged him and cried out the month's depression she had been holding in until now.

"Woman, I have something to ask you." He said. Orihime looked up, surprised he had let her cry on him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I see your suffering. So you have a month to think about it. Would you like to come back to Hueco Mundo with all of us?" Ulquiorra asks. Orihime sits speechless.

* * *

**So...How did you like it? I keep everyone in character? (maybe Halibel but...)**

**Me- It's me Aki! Thanks for reading!**

**Grimmjow- AKI! WERE THE HELL AM I AT?**

**Me-...in the next chapter?**

**Ulquiorra- Just be happy your in the story trash. Without the woman you wouldn't be alive in her story.**

**Grimmjow- What the hell? Who asked you!**

***cero's grimmjow***

**me- umm ok... well yeah see ya in the next chapter!**

**Orihime- She seemed in a hurry to leave**

***Grimmjow sits up***

**Grimmjow- You bastard!**


	2. Getting on your feet

**I would like to thank the following people-**

_**Dragonsecret**_

_**SpicyLove **_

_**Foxgrl18**_

_**Cherrywood Scarecrows**_

**Thank you again! makes me want to write this next chapter**

**(by the way if u have any ideas or something please put in like review box or pm me or somthing T_T- Thank you)**

**I dont own bleach but i do own story line -AkiKawaii**

* * *

Orihime stared at him._ Why did he ask me that?_ "Woman?" Ulquiorra asks. Orihime snaps out of her thoughts. "Woman, if you don't answer me I will assume that your answer is a no."

Orihime looks at him with tears. "L-let me think about it…" Orihime got up and walked quickly out of the room with 2 lone tears slipping out of her eyes. Ulquiorra looks at the door she

walked out of. He closed his eyes out of anger. _Why am I angry? Will she stay here with that stupid Ichigo Kurosaki? Will she say no? Yes? Why do I care…Is the Tres Espada right? D-do I love _

_her?_ He pounded his fist on the table, his hollow hole scorching from seeing her tears. _It can't be…I can't love a human! These stupid emotions! _Ulquiorra looks out the window. _ 'JUST _

_BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HUMAN DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!'_ That sentence replayed in his head over and over again. He closed his eyes and closed his eyes. _Stupid emotions, _

_there useless. Only make you weak. _A voice in his head told him otherwise

* * *

Orihime was quickly walking down the corridors. _Ulquiorra….Your making me so confused. _She quickens her pace, tears falling freely from her eyes. _Were you joking with me? No…that's not it I _

_thought I saw something in your eyes. I just don't know what. You weren't lying. I just know it. _Orihime broke into a run covering her eyes with her hands. She ran all the way to a field and

collapsed. "Orihime?" A woman's voice asked. She looked up into the woman's eyes with her tear stained face. "Halibel…I-I'm so confused!" She hugged Halibel. "H-he asked me to come

back w-with him to Hueco Mundo…. I don't know but something's telling me to go…Like I belong there or something." Orihime cries. Halibel looks surprised. _I-I can't believe he asked her. I _

_thought he wouldn't. _"Orihime I know you still love Kurosaki Ichigo…But do you feel something else?" Halibel pulled Orihime back and looks her dead in the eyes. Her eyes went wide and

nodded. "I-I can't be…" Orihime shakes her head. "Orihime would you like my opinion?" Orihime wipes her eyes and nods her head. "I bet if you don't come back with us we would all miss

you. I would, Starrk would, Nel would especially, Grimmjow would in his own little way, and I bet Ulquiorra would to. So you wanna wipe your tears? You have been out here for hours and

during that time Nel and Grimmjow woke up." Halibel said helping Orihime up. Orihime smiles for the first time in 2 months. "Ok! Let's go see Grimmjow and Nel!" Orihime says cheerfully

and skips away. Halibel smiles.

* * *

"Arrg! Get these damn bandages off me! What the hell, you said I was better." Grimmjow says angrily. Nel giggles. "Grimmjow! I didn't know you were a pirate!" Grimmjow stares at her.

"Umm…ok…..No….I'm not a pirate." Grimmjow says looking at her weirdly. "Don't those bandages itch or something on you?" Grimmjow asks itching his arm. "Nope!" Nel says happily.

"What? Why the hell do you get special bandages?" Grimmjow retorts. "Grimmjow I don't see why your arguing over bandages. You must not have anything else better to do. You're

getting them off in a few minutes anyway… You've been though worse." Ulquiorra says standing in the door way. "You bastard! I didn't ask you!" Grimmjow says crossing his arms.

"Child..." Ulquiorra says under his breath. "What was that?" Ulquiorra looks at him. "Clean out your ears." "Hey Nel and Grimmjow! You guys feeling ok?" Orihime says stepping in. "Hi

Orihime!" Nel says smiling. "So you're the one who brought be back huh girl?" Grimmjow asks with a cocky grin on his face. Orihime flinches. "Y-yeah….." "Grimmjow she brought you back

to life say thank you!" Nel says looking Grimmjow straight in the eye. "W-What? Like hell I won't! Who the hell you think you are?" Grimmjow stutters. A nurse comes in and cuts the

bandages off his torso and arms. "Ha-ha! Finally!" Grimmjow cheers and walks out of the room. "Nel I think you're the only one who can put up with that guy." Orihime says smiling and

nudging Nel. She blushes. "W-what's that supposed to mean." Nel stutters. Orihime only smiles and walks over to Ulquiorra. "Hi Ulquiorra!" She says smiling. His hollow hole starts to

tingle. "Hello woman, you seem to look better." He says. Orihime nods. "Yeah. I'm still a bit hurt but I think I'll get over it." "Woman, have your thought about my question?" He asks.

"Yup!" Orihime smiles wider.

* * *

Grimmjow walks around the corridors stretching. Then he bumps into someone. "Geez watch were you're going! Oh it's you, Kurosaki Ichigo and mini midget." Grimmjow says. A vain pops

on Rukia's head. "Have you seen Orihime?" Ichigo asks. "Yeah I have." Ichigo blinks. "Well are you going to tell me?" Grimmjow gives him a twisted smile. "Maybe." Ichigo gets irritated.

"She's in the hospital wing." Grimmjow says and walks away laughing at the look Ichigo had on his face.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were running to the wing when they say Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Nel walk out of the wing. Orihime looks surprised. "Hello Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said bowning. "Hello

Inoue. Hi Nel, Ulquiorra." He says panting for breath. "Since the Espada are leaving tomorrow we are holding a little dinner tonight for them." Rukia says. "Really? When is it?" Orihime

asks. "It's tonight at 7! Be there ok? Let's go set up Ichigo." Ichigo nods and follows Rukia. "So, you want me to accompany you tonight?" Orihime asks smiling. "If you want to woman, I

really don't care for these types of things." Ulquiorra says. Her eyes shine with excitement. "Ok awesome! Well see you later Ulquiorra, me and Nel got to get ready for tonight. Right, Nel?"

Orihime smiles. "What do you mean?" Nel asks. Orihime giggles and pulls Nel to her room to get ready for the dinner later that day.

"Ok Nel, sit down. It's just us girls talking." Orihime forced her to sit. "I have no escort to take me to the dinner though." Nel pouts. Orihime gasped. "Your right! I know just who to ask to!

Stay right here!" Before Nel responds Orihime runs and skids out the door. Nel sighs and starts to play with her hair.

* * *

Orihime runs as fast as she could. _Damn it we're is he._ She screams in her mind. As she turns the corner she sees Grimmjow up against a tree with his eyes closed. "GRIMMJOW!" She says

right in his ear causing him to shoot open his eyes and topple over. "W-what the hell?" Grimmjow stutters."Oh sorry Grimmjow, hehe, I was looking for you and I need to ask you an

important question….It's more like a favor." She does a small innocent giggle. Grimmjow raised his eye brows. "What's the question?" Grimmjow asks hesitantly. "Will you go to the dinner

tonight with Nel?" He looks at her. "Yeah I guess…..I was going to take her anyway." Orihime beamed. "Yay! Thanks so much Grimmjow!" She hugged him. "Yeah, Yeah ok Orihime just get

off me now." She released him, bows ad runs off. "Weird girl." He says to himself ad returns to his nap.

* * *

"Ooh oooh ahhhh ohhh." Nel sings to herself. She kicks her legs back and forth the she heard stomping. The door burst open to see a beaming Orihime and a Nel who looked like she could

have jumped 10 feet in the air. "Orihime you scared me!" She runs over to Nel and hugs her. "I found you a daattee!" Orihime sung. "Seriously? Who, who!" Nel jumps up and down.

"Nope!" Orihime puts a finger over her lips. "I won't tell you!" Nel pouts. "Pwease." She begs. "Nope! Now let's get you a pretty!" Orihime says. She pushes Nel to the closet. "Oh my god

that's a cute dress!" Orihime get a nice light blue dress with a black buckle belt right across the middle with a black bordering. "Go, go try it on!" Orihime hands her the dress and pushes

her in the closest. When Nel comes out she had the dress on with the low black heals and the dress that goes to her knees. "Cute! He will defiantly love you in that!" Orhime giggles to

herself. "Now I have to brush your hair." As Orihime brushed her hair she kept giggling to herself. "Orihime what's your dress look like?" Nel asks. Orihime laughs. "You'll see!"

* * *

"Why do I got to wear this shit? Its tight and stuff." Grimmjow complains. "Will you stop complaining and look nice for once." Ulquiorra says in an annoyed tone. "Well you seem jittery."

Grimmjow smirks. "You taking someone I guess?" Grimmjow could have swore that Ulquiorra had a little pink on his cheeks. "Yes I am." Ulquiorra says. "Well….You going tell me who it is?"

Grimmjow asks. "No." Ulquiorra says bluntly. "Geez you're a pain in my ass." Grimmjow mumbles. Ulquiorra smacks him upside the head with a book. "What was that?" He asks. Grimmjow

rubs the sore spot on his head.

* * *

*7 o'clock pm*

"Ready to go Nel? They should be here soon." Just on que there was a knock at the door. "One second getting dressed." Orihime yells. She comes out with a strapless pure white dress

with a black sash. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with some hair falling loose. She also has a red rose in her pony tail and some eyeliner on. Orihime opened the door to be met by

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. _Oh Orihime you asked Grimmjow?_ Orihime wanted to laugh over Nel's funny expressions but said nothing. "Hi! You're early." Orihime said. Ulquiorra nodded as

Orihime took Ulquiorra's arm. "You are very beautiful tonight." He says in a whisper. That sentence caught Orihime off guard. She had to think to see if that she heard that right. "T-Thank

you." She says quietly. "I'm just simply stating the truth, woman." Orihime looks at Ulquiorra. "My name is Orihime…." Ulquiorra ignored. "Hey Nel what's up?" Grimmjow asks Nel. "I got to

say Nel that's a pretty sexy dress." Nel blushed 10 shades of red right then. "Well then let's go!" Orihime smiled.

* * *

When they arrived there were wine glasses and glass plates at different tables. "Well lets choose a seat." She got them a table of eight were when Halibel and Starrk and Rukia and

Ichigo would arrive. Halibel entered wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that came down to her knees with a small res border outlined the dress. She wore a small black jacket that

matched. "Lovely Halibel!" Orihime smiled. "Thank you Orihime." Halibel said sitting next to Nel. Then Rukia entered with a blue navy long-sleeved dress with a black rose in the middle of

her dress. "Rukia you look really nice tonight." Orihime beamed. As they all sat down and chatted Ichigo stood up and clanked his glass. "I would like to have your attention." Ichigo said a

little jittery. "Rukia and I have been dating for a long time and now I would like to ask her something." He looks at her and pulls out a velvet case. "Rukia, will you marry me?" Everyone

froze right then. Halibel looked worryingly at Orihime. Orihime is dumbstruck.

* * *

**Me- wow i hoped u liked that! It was a pain to write tho**

**Nel- i love the dress u gave me!**

**Me-yeah i really like that dress to i wonder if there is a kind of dress like that in rl. *wonders***

**Grimmjow- finally u put me in a chapter**

**Me- its only the second chapter u haven't been put off that long .**

**Grimmjow- still...*walks off***

**Me- well... anyway during the story when Nel was singing to herself i was listening to Lies by Evanescence (original and remix)**

**Nel- yea i like that song.**

**Me- Yup! well i gotta go AKI IS OUT~!**

**Nel- well we would like to thank all that reviewed! Aki will try to put up the next chapter. Then u get Orihime's answer! Other then that enjoy for now!**


	3. Orihime's answer

**I think you will like this one because i like it alot^^**

**thank you for the updates, i know its short but it got to the point xD**

**It is obvious i do not own bleach T_T **

* * *

"I-I don't know what to say….." Rukia says her face stained red. Ichigo looks at her lovingly. "You can say yes and make me very happy." He says. Orihime is on the verge of tears, she has

always wanted him to talk to her like that. Rukia looks in Ichigo's eyes and starts to cry. "Yes! I will!" Rukia says throwing herself on him and kissing him. Orihime's heart breaks 10 fold.

Ulquiorra looks over at her, and sees her holding back tears. Halibel has also sees Orihime's distress. Ulquiorra looks over at the Ichigo kissing Rukia and glares. _Don't they see they're _

_hurting her?_ His thoughts make him glare even harder. They break apart and get ready to eat dinner. As they got dinner everyone eats except Orihime who pushes her food around.

"Woman are you feeling ok?" Ulquiorra asks seeing she hasn't eaten anything. She looks at him with misery written on her face. "I….I'm fine….Let me just….Excuse me." She gets up and

walks away. "Were did Orihime go?" Rukia asks. "Not sure but I think she is going to the bathroom." Halibel lies. "Oh ok." Rukia says turning back to Ichigo and continues talking with him.

_Orihime…..Please you better not be doing what I think you are doing. _Halibel thinks to herself.

* * *

Orihime stumbles down the hallway. Her eyes were puffy red and she had a tear stained face. _I-I should be happy for Rukia. He loves her and she loves him. He could never love me the way I _

_want him to... _She tries to tell herself. The more she thinks about it, the more the tears keep coming out. She walks into the field she had collapsed in only a few hours ago. Then she

closed her eyes and saw the more beautiful emerald eyes she has ever seen. She opens her eyes and blinks. She doesn't see Ichigo's warm brown ones, only green. _What? _When she

thought of his eyes she started to blush. _I said I love Ichigo…Now I love him to? _ "IM SO CONFUSED!" She screams and collapse into her hands sobbing.

* * *

"It's been 15 minutes where is Orihime? Something could have happened to her." Ichigo says worryingly. "Ichigo I think she is ok. She is 17, she can handle herself." Halibel says coldly.

He ignores her and gets up to search for her with Rukia following behind. "We should go with them, just in case Orihime goes nuts." Neliel says with worry etched on her face. Ulquiorra

instantly gets up and walks out of the room with the rest of the Espada following behind.

"ORIHIME!" They both shout. They look all around the hallways but can't find her. They have been searching for 4 hours and no sign of Orihime. The Espada during that time have been

looking to. Halibel looks around the instantly knows we're she is. _How could I be so stupid?_ She scolds herself and runs into the direction of the fields with the others following behind her.

* * *

Once they get there, they instantly see her out cold on the ground. "Orihime?" Neliel asks. She stirrers and looks up. "Hi…..Neliel…..How are you?" Orihime opened her eyes to look at

everyone. Ulquiorra's eyes widen a fraction on how bad she looked. Her hair is a mess, her makeup is run down, her eyes are bright red and puffy, her face is stained with tears and her

eyes are brimming to overflow again. Coming from Ulquiorra, she looks like death. A tear escaped from her eye. "Why did-." "ORIHIME WHY DID YOU LEAVE! WE WERE SO WORRIED

SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT HAPPENED IF YOU BROKE YOUR LEG OR SOMETHING?" Ichigo yelled. Orihime has had enough, she's tired of people treating her like a little kid or

some fragile thing. She stood up, all sadness has washed out of her and anger took its place. Orihime ran up to Ichigo and slapped him across the face. "DON'T YOU INTERUPT ME WHEN IM

TALKING! IM NOT SOME DOLL, IM NOT A LITTLE KID EITHER IM 17! SO I GUESS I WONT HAVE TO BE A BURDEN TO YOU BECAUSE IM GOING BACK TO HUECO MUNDO WITH THE ESPADA!"

Orihime screamed with tears rapidly falling from her face. Ichigo's eyes go wide. Everyone stood silent and no one moved. "Orihime…." Ichigo whispered. "Y-you're going back to that place

where _it _kidnapped you." Ichigo said. Orihime clenched her hands into a fist. "His name is _Ulquiorra _not _it._" Orihime said coldly. "Please….Ichigo…..Let this bird go…..I'm still your friend…..But

I'm a big girl now….I can take care of myself." Orihime said as she walked away to go pack. All the Espada were speechless. She never made outburst like that. Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"Orihime….Why did you run away to cry." Ichigo asked softly. She stayed in the same position. "Because I had loved you." Orihime said walking away silently. _Had loved me? _He thought to

himself as he walked to a different direction.

* * *

The next morning was the morning the Espada had to leave for Hueco Mundo. Orihime grunted as she tried to pack everything into her overflowing suitcase. The door opened and

Ulquiorra walked in. "Woman, do you still want to go back?" Orihime didn't look up. "Yup! I want to do things my way now." She said still trying to close the suitcase. He walked over and

closed the suitcase. "Gee thanks." Orihime said. He nodded. "We are leaving soon get ready to go." Orihime nodded and Ulquiorra left the room. She left the room with her suitcase and

walked outside to be greeted by Rukia and Ichigo. They're heads hung low. "Orihime we are very sorry, we know we can't change your mind so we came to wish you farewell." They say in

unison. Orihime looked at them softly and hugged them. "That's ok." Ichigo looked at her. "No it's not. Everything you said last night was right. We shouldn't have done that, so here." He

pulled out a necklace with a blue flower on it. "It's from me and Rukia, you can look at it and every time you do, we will be thinking of your wellbeing Orihime." Orihime let a few tears

escape. "And Orihime, come to the wedding in 4 months ok?" Rukia said with a huge smile. "It's not a wedding without our best friend." Rukia said. Orihime smiled and nodded letting more

tears escape. She hugged both of them again and left to find Ulquiorra.

* * *

Orihime walked over to where they were to meet to leave. "Woman are you ready?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime smiled and nodded. She ran over to

him and hooked her arm with his, surprisingly he didn't pull back. "Common, Ulquiorra get the damn thing open so I can go home." Ulquiorra

slapped him across the head and opened the Gargantua. "Bastard." Grimmjow mumbled. Orihime, Ulquiorra, Neliel, Grimmjow, Halibel, and Starrk

walked though together. Orihime looked back one more time, then stepped though. This is only the beginning, Inoue Orihime.

**

* * *

**

**Me- wooooo! it actually took me a bit to write this chapter...All the re-reading, making it sound good, making them all in character, etc etc.**

**Neliel- Woo! nice work Aki! I bet they will all loooooove it right?**

**Me- idk im not them O_O**

**Neliel- right^^ u seriously need more me/grimmy and orihime-chan/ulqui-kun parts~ **

**Me- *mumbles* you are so glad he wasn't here to hear that ;_;**

**Neliel- ooops i got cookies cooking so i gotta go! *leavees***

**Me-Hey Nel! Bring me a cookie ok! and if they all review they get one to!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Makes me want to give you a cookie and another chapter! Enjoy! *bows and leaves***


	4. Ayumi Nakamura

**I thank you all for the reviews! *gives you all a cookie***

**I do not own, but i do own the plot line and cute little Ayumi that shows up later^^**

* * *

Orihime looks up at the white ceiling recalling everything once they arrived earlier that morning.

*Flashback*

"_Home, sweet home!" Nel sings twirling in circles. Grimmjow looks at her. "Crazy girl." He says mumbling. Nel didn't pick up on that but kept singing _

_until she felt dizzy and stopped. "Ulquiorra, where is my bedroom going to be? I hope it's not my old 'room'." Orihime says as she did air quotes. _

_Ulquiorra was confused on her gesture but ignored it. "No you will not woman. I will go with you to help you bring your stuff to your bedroom." He says. _

_"Well can I go to the real world every once and awhile please?" Orihime begs. "Woman I never said you couldn't nor did anyone else. If one of us goes, _

_we have to be in a gigi." Ulquiorra explains. Orihime nods and starts walking off. Ulquiorra made a coughing noise that made Orihime turn around. She _

_saw him walking off in another directing. "Ooh…Hehe..." Orihime blushes and runs to him. When they arrive, Orihime's face brightens after seeing her _

_room. "Oh my god it's so pretty!" Orihime says and gasps when she sees a big window covering most of the wall, the moon in clear view. "So pretty..." _

_Orihime smiles softly and turns to the arrancar. "Thank you very much Ulquiorra!" Orihime bows and beams up at him. "You do not need to thank me _

_but, if anyone tries to hurt you…." He paused and left. Orihime had a confused look on her face with a tingle of red. "Of course, Ulquiorra..." She says and _

_lies on her bed._

*End flashback*

She sighs and gets off her bed to explore around the place since she couldn't do that last time. She walks out the door and down the stairs. She

didn't have a certain direction, just walking around. She walked farther down to the low level arrancar stations. _It looks a lot like the Soul Society._

_Everyone has to live in little rundown houses and they sell things to others, they just have an arrancar number and mask. _She thought as she looked

around. She decided to go back when she heard a little girl scream.

* * *

"You filthy bitch!" A man yelled at the little girl as he violently smacked her repeatedly. She screamed in agony as the little girl felt blood in her

mouth and her eye swelled. "I-I'm s-s-sorry…..I-It won't h-happen a-again. I-I d-didn't m-mean to knock i-it over." She said as she started to cry.

"Like hell it won't happen again because I will kill you!" The man screamed as he lunged for her.

* * *

Orihime rounded the bend to see the little girl being tossed about and repeatedly struck the girl with a knife. The more he struck her the more

blood came out of the little girl's mouth. She was eventually gagging on blood which sickened Orihime.

*Flashback*

"_You're a worthless piece of garbage you know that!" a boy said from behind Orihime. Her eyes went wide as she turned around. The boy came up and _

_pushed her down. "You're pathetic. You know no one likes you! Even your own mother and father!" The boy said as he came up to the 10 year old _

_Orihime. 'Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I was having such a great day.' Orihime started to cry. "Please Jun not today." She pleaded. "Please _

_Jun not today, hahahha." He mocked her and smacked her. "What are you going to do now?" he laughed and walked away feeling satisfied. Every time _

_he failed a test was when she got beat-up by Jun. That was every day to…_

*End of flashback*

Orihime's eyes filled with rage as she saw the girl plead for him to stop hurting her. She summoned her fairies to separate the little girl from the

man. "What the hell?" The man says coldly as he tries to get to her. He was failing, however, because of the barrier that shielded him away from

her and the girl. Orihime walks over to the little girl and gives her a bright smile. The little girl cowers in fear as she sees Orihime. "A-are you

going to h-hurt me?" She asks trembling. Orihime bends down next to her and shakes her head. "No… I'm not. Why don't you come with me an-"

she was cut off when the man rams her against the wall. "Y-You bastard!" Orihime spits out. He punches her as she falls to the ground. "Miss!"

the little girl cries as she runs over to Orihime. The little girl had beautiful white hair with some black streaks with beautiful blue and green eyes.

Her arrancar mask kind of look like little fox ears on the side of her head. What Orihime saw next shocked her. She saw the little girl's eyes shine

and Orihime's wounds started to close up. The man charges again only to be killed by another man behind him. "I don't tolerate trash like you."

Ulquiorra glares to the now dead man and kicks him. He starts to walk to Orihime and the little girl.

* * *

She smiled at him as the girl clung onto Orihime for dear life. ''Hi Ulquiorra! Thank you for killing him!" He sighs on how calm she could be at a time

like that. Orihime looks at the little girl a smile. "So, you must have a name little one." Orihime talks softly to the girl. "M-my name is Ayumi

Nakamura, nice to meet you miss." She bows low to her. "My name is Orihime Inoue!" She gives the girl a happy look. "Why don't we get you

cleaned up, is that alright with you, Ulquiorra? I will be really happy!" Orihime gives him the puppy dog eyes. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I…I don't see why not woman, just please don't let her bother me." Ayumi smiled and went up to him and bowed. "Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama!"

He nods and walks away.

* * *

Ayumi looks up at Orihime with a sad smile. "I died a week ago…No one really misses me though…..I was a little orphan living on the streets and I starved to death. I was disowned by my

parents and they kicked me out because they didn't want me anymore." Ayumi said suddenly. Orihime looked sadly at the little girl. _I guess she shares my pain about not being wanted and _

_loved by a parent. _Orihime picked up Ayumi and hugged her. Her eyes widened at the sudden jester. "I know just how you feel Ayumi." Orihime whispered. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Thank you, Miss Orihime." The girl said and she hopped down and followed Ulquiorra to Orihime's room.

* * *

"Thank you, Ulquiorra! When is dinner?" She asks. "I will come and get you when it's ready." He said as he was just about to leave when Orihime came up and hugged him, his hollow hole

started to tingle again. "You saved me and the little girl today, for that I truly thank you." She went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed really red and went to help

Ayumi with her bath. _Did….she just…kiss me? _He asked himself as he left her room.

* * *

"So Ayumi let me help you run your bath." Ayumi nodded and undressed while putting a towel over herself. "Thank you Miss Orihime for helping me today." Ayumi says. "Call me Orihime!

Miss Orihime sounds weird to me." Ayumi nods and walks over to the bathtub. "Ok Ayumi it's ready! I'll go get you some new clothes." Orihime walks off and leaves her in the warm

bathtub. _I'm alone again….._She thinks to herself as she plays with the bubbles.

* * *

Orihime leaves the bathroom to find a new dress for the girl. "Ahh this will do nicely!" Orihime squeals as she sees the dress that would fit Ayumi perfectly.

She steps in the bathroom to find Ayumi was still in there. "Welcome back, Orihime!" Ayumi says with a smile. "Here is your new dress! I think you will like it." Orihime says happily. Ayumi

steps out and dry's herself. She picked up the dress and examined it. It had the dress like part to it with little arrancar shoes. It had long sleeves that covered her hands. "I love it

Orihime!" Ayumi says trying it on and spinning in circles. "I'm coming in woman." A voice that belongs to Ulquiorra says as he steps in. "Woman dinner is ready. Where is the little girl at?"

He asks. "I'm here Ulquiorra-sama." She says as she steps up from behind Orihime. "The girl seems to be cleaner then we last saw her." He points out. He must admit, she looks healthier.

"Yup! Mommy picked out this dress to!" Ayumi realized her mistake and shut her mouth that instant. Orihime's eyes widen and Ulquiorra's eyebrow rose. "O-oh I'm sorry! I must have

gotten carried away!" She bows really low. Orihime looks at her with soft eyes. "I understand Ayumi." She goes over to the girl and hugs her.

* * *

**Me- thank you for reading! i know its a really fluffy story! i hope i didn't sound pathetic... O_O anyywayy...*thinks***

**Orihime- didn't you have something else to say Aki?**

**Me- whhatt?... oh yeah! I have now added Beyond Birthday to my ever-growing favorite anime character list. **

**Orihime- isnt he in death note: another note?**

**Me- yup! my friend introduced me to the character B.B. hes awesome just like Ulquiorra!^^**

**Orihime- *smiles and bows to readers* thank you for reading! Please if you have any idea's post them!**


	5. Ayumi's past, Surprise visit!

**I do not own bleach, but i do own the plot line of this story and the cutie Ayumi Nakamura~!**

***warning there will be a small dose of Abuse in this story* (This shows how much I HATE CHILD ABUSE! I really really hate it. Its cruel and discusting.)**

* * *

Ayumi's eyes widened as she was hugged by Orihime. She tensed, as if not used to a hug or touch by someone. Orihime ended the embrace still grasping onto her shoulders. "Ayumi, let's

go to dinner ok?" Orihime smiled and took the little girls hand. _What did she mean by 'I understand?' Is she just like me?_ The creek of the white doors snapped her out of her trance and

walked inside. They ate in silence with the occasion of Orihime and Ulquiorra discussing stuff quietly so Ayumi wouldn't hear. Orihime has a big scowl on her face. "Miss Orihime, may I

please sleep? I am very tired." She faked a yawn. Orihime shot a glance at Ulquiorra who looked away. She got up and took Ayumi to a bed. "Good night Ayumi! Sweet dreams!" Orihime

said with a cheerful look on her face. Ayumi bowed. "Likewise Miss Orihime. Good night." Orihime looked back at her one more time and left the room. Unknown to Orihime, Ayumi was

silently crying as she left the room.

* * *

Orihime closed the door and her cheery face turned into a scowl and stormed over to Ulquiorra's office. "Ulquiorra….." She said as she opened the door. "Woman…." He replied back. She

glared at him. She knows he can kill her without any effort but she was down-right pissed. "Why the hell would you want to send Ayumi back? She was here for one day, and you want to

send her back…Why? Is it because she called me mom?" Orihime growled. "No, that is not the reason. Her rank is too low to be here. Anyone here can easily kill her without a second

thought." Ulquiorra replied in monotone. Orihime ran up and slapped him. "How could you abandon a little girl that wa-." Before Orihime could finish, Ulquiorra ran her up into the wall, his

arms on both sides of her head. Orihime's eyes widened. He was so close to her, she could smell him. "Don't slap me again, _woman._" He growled. Then without thinking, he kissed her, and

left the room. Orihime was baffled and surprised. She felt her lips. A strange tingle went through her as she left the room. The taste of him not leaving her mind.

* * *

_*Dream*_

_She hid. That's all she could do. Hide. Hide. Hide. Thump. Thump. Thump. She could hear two footsteps getting closer. The door slowly opened. Her heart ran faster. She dug herself closer into the _

_corner of the closet. No. No. No. The footsteps got closer. The closet door swung open. A man of about 37 grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her out of the closet. "NO!" The little girl screamed _

_in pain. There was a woman there to. She laughed a cruel laugh. The man threw her down and smacked her face. "SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" the man yelled and slapped her again even harder. They _

_were drunk tonight. Typical. But no she could feel tonight something was wrong. This was a different night. The woman's turn next. She kicked the girl in the stomach. She coughed up blood. _

_"Mommy, please don't it hurts." The little girl pleaded. "Unwanted children like you deserve to be beat!" Then her mother took out a knife and laughed. "No more will I be burdened by you!" The _

_woman screamed. The little girl's eyes went wide. Blood sprayed everywhere. Then everything went dark._

_*End of Dream*_

* * *

Ayumi sat up screaming with tears and sweat coming down her face, and for some odd and strange reason. Orihime also screamed at the exact same time she did. Ulquiorra opened

the door to where Orihime was sleeping. Orihime was startled for a second and ran out of the room to Ayumi's room and opened the door. Ayumi was still screaming. Orihime slapped her

and she stopped. Tear endlessly pouring down her face as Ulquiorra came in, with an emotion that made him mad. He was confused. "What happened, woman." He asked. "I don't know. I

dreamed of a little girl being abused then I woke up. Then found Ayumi was screaming to." Orihime said. Ayumi said nothing. Her eyes were filled with fear and hurt. "Ayumi? Was that

you?" Orihime asked. Ayumi nodded. Then Neliel came in. "Orihime and Ulquiorra. There is someone here. The man claims to be Orihime's father." Orihime's eyes widened and a tear slipped

from her eye.

**

* * *

**

**Me- omg im so sorry i haven't updated in awile! i was bussy with school and crap.**

**Ayumi- dats ok Aki**

**Me- im sooo sorry Ayumi! I made you get torchered like dat but dw cuz revenge will come later on *oops zipps up mouth* **

***Ayumi's eye twinkle* YAY!**

**Ayumi bows to everyone* Please please please review! Thank you!**


	6. Weaknesses

**I do not own Bleach or anything else I have mentioned, except for the plot line of my story and the OC character, Ayumi Nakamura. I would like to thank the **

**following: SpicyLove, Foxgrl18, ****Sajintmm****, and**** Saissister for reviewing all throughout my story. Thank you! **

**Warning* Contains a lot of cussing and a little bit of abuse and harsh words.**

* * *

"M-My father?" Orihime said softly Ayumi, who was standing right next to her could barely hear it. Ulquiorra sensed her distress and he clenched his fists. "He wants to see

his daughter because he misses her ver-." Neliel was cut off. "BULLSHIT!" Orihime screams and runs off. Neliel was almost knocked aside if she didn't move out of the way.

'Miss Orihime….' Ayumi thinks silently and follows Ulquiorra out the door.

* * *

Orihime ran into her room and ran right into the wall, screaming her head off. She smacked her head against the wall as memories started to flood back.

"_You Whore!"_

"_Bitch!" _

_Her father, now drunk smacks her._

"_Useless!" _

_Crack._

"_NO! PLEASE I'M SORRY I WONT DROP IT AGAIN!"_

_Smack._

_Punch._

"_SORA!" _

_Save me…_

Orihime punched the wall causing it to crack and her knuckles bleed. "No more please…." Orihime curls up into the fetal position. "Ulquiorra…." She sobs.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Ayumi walk down the hall. "ULQUIORRA!" Grimmjow yells. Ulquiorra resists the urge to punch the no good bastard in the jaw. No need to yell damn it. "Yes

Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra says, annoyance creeping in. "Why is Orihime crying? I walked by her room and she's like a fucking mess, and her knuckles are bleeding to." Grimmjow

says. Ulquiorra didn't react but on the inside he was boiling with anger. "Grimmjow, do you want to help me with something?" Ulquiorra says through his teeth. Grimmjow

makes a cocky grin. "What? Can't do something on your own?" he smirks. Ulquiorra grabs his neck before he had time to move away. "That's Orihime's father who abused

her and her brother. Don't make this a joke, trash." He says without knowing he said Orihime's name. Grimmjow smirked but said nothing. Ulquiorra released him and a

baffled Ayumi follows behind. Grimmjow shrugged and left.

* * *

Ulquiorra opens the door to find a brown-black haired man with blue eyes. His mask has two horns, kind of looking like devil horns. He bows deeply. "Sir-." "Don't, I know

what you're playing at Mr. Inoue. You have abused your daughter and you wish to see her." He looks innocent at first then it turns into a sick smile. Ayumi looks at the man

suspiciously. "Yes I wish to see my daughter." He says. Ulquiorra glared at him. "Give me a reason to let you see her." Ulquiorra says. "She is my daughter, Sir." Just then

Orihime busts open the door. Her anger –filled eyes drill holes into the man. Ayumi runs behind his desk to hide, it's not her fight so she should get out of the way. "_Father._"

She says angrily. "_Whore._" He replies. She stomps up to him and smacks him so fast Ulquiorra didn't have time to grab him. "You bitch!" He yelled. She spits on him.

"Enough." Just then her father fires a cero at Orihime. Ulquiorra grabs her and pushes her out of the way. Ulquiorra stabbed him in the neck with his hand. "Trash." He says

coldly. "Take this body and destroy it." He demands. The shivering servants immediately take the body without any words and leave the room. Orihime cries silently clutching

her bleeding arm. "Ulquiorra….." He walks over to her. She whimpers as he takes her arm. "It will take a few days to recover, your too weak to heal it all in one day. Rest

and heal it tomorrow." Ulquiorra states. "Right…." Orihime scowled. "My father deserved to die." Ayumi comes out from behind the desk. "Miss Orihime… Maybe I can help

with your arm." Ayumi says. Orihime's scowl turned into a soft expression. "Sure, like last time? Your power is amazing, Ayumi." Orihime smiles as Ayumi heals her arm. Ayumi

finishes then collapses. "I guess since your just figuring out your power it's hard to control." Orihime says. She picks Ayumi up and puts her on the couch. "Thank you,

Ulquiorra." She was still a little surprised on how protective he was. "You're welcome wo- Orihime." She blushes. She goes up on her tippy-toes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Have sweet dreams, Ulquiorra." She blushes 10 shades of red and leaves the room. He grabs her hand before she leaves. _Stupid emotions._ Orihime's eyes went wide_.__I envy _

_because of the heart._"Every time I saw you with Kurosaki, I felt a burning sensation in my stomach." Orihime couldn't believe her ears. He pushed her against the wall. _I _

_glutton because of the heart._ "Orihime…." 'His trying to say something….' Orihime thinks to herself. _I covet because of the heart. _"It's like I crave for every moment with you. It

was hard to ask you to come with me." He whispers in her ear. She shudders. '_He would never do this. It's a dream._ _I am prideful because of the heart. _"I couldn't even say you

name, I called you 'woman'. You name was so beautiful. You name coming out of my lips, would be a crime. I am a murderer." _I sloth because of the heart. _ "I am an

emotionless man, but these emotions are so annoying. I don't know how you humans can stand to put up with them." He said putting his forehead on hers. Orihime

softened her eyes._ I rage because of the heart. _"Orihime, I got angry. I killed your father without a second thought. He hurt you, and you started to cry. I couldn't stand you

crying. For that, I apologize." Her eyes widened. '_He is apologizing?' _Orihime thinks in disbelief. _Because of the heart... _He moved closer. "I feel these deadly sins toward you,

Orihime Inoue. You are my weakness." He breathed out and kissed her softly. _I lust for everything about you._ Her eyes widened for a second but melted and kissed him back.

Ayumi still silently sleeping on the couch, unaware of Ulquiorra and Orihime making out in the room.

* * *

**ME: BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED**

**Out of all the chapters…this has got to be the best one ever. Adding Ulquiorra's poem to Orihime was kind of a last minute thing. As I was writing this story I was **

**thinking about adding it. I'm not sure if I should end it here and make a sequel. There is still much to see so I'm thinking about making ****Orihime and Ulquiorra's **

**Weakness ****12 chapters or so and then making a sequel. **


	7. Truth, plotting

**I do not own Bleach. (by the way, i love your reviews! I'm not getting annoyed, i actually love reading all of the reviews you make :) i think its actually giving me ideas.)**

* * *

Orihime broke apart from him. '"Ayumi is waking up." She whispers. Ulquiorra nodded and let her go. "Ulquiorrailoveyou!" She said quickly. Ulquiorra gave her a confused

look. She laughed nervously. "Speak slower….Orihime…" He purred Orihime shivered. "I….Love….You…." Orihime said slowly, he smile. Yes, he smiled. Orihime melted under

the smile. "I-." "Miss Orihime? Master Ulquiorra?" Ayumi sat up and gave them a weak smile. Ulquiorra stepped away from her and walked over to his desk. "Ayumi your

awake! You were tired, weren't you?" Orihime smiled and went over to the little girl. The eight year old smiled and nodded. "Yes I was, Miss Orihime." Orihime patted the girl

on the back. "You know, you don't have to call me Miss Orihime. You could call me Orihime…..or mom…" She drifted off. Ulquiorra looked up and raised an eyebrow. Ayumi

stiffened. "M-mommy?" Ayumi said sadly. Orihime smiled, then remembered something. "Ayumi, why did you lie to me once we met?" Orihime asked, Ayumi's eyes widened.

No use in hiding now. Ayumi sighed sadly and swung her feet. "Well I didn't technically _lie_ as you would call it. I would say '_stretching _the _truth_' would be most appropriate."

Ayumi smirked. It stilled baffled Orihime on how an eight year old child could have such a big vocabulary. "By all means, explain." Orihime matched. "Well, remember when I

said _I was a little orphan living on the streets and I starved to death. I was disowned by my parents and they kicked me out because they didn't want me anymore? _Well I was a

little orphan on the streets just not living, and I wasn't starved to death…. I was disowned by my parents once I was born. They just kept me as a punching bag. Also I _was_

kicked out on the streets, literally. They still haven't found my body since I died about three weeks ago." Ayumi said tears slipping from her eyes. She desperately tried to

hold them back, but was failing. "Ayumi, I see." Orihime tried to comfort her. "NO! YOU DON'T! I…I was scared…If I told you…Then you would run away….and….and…" She

started to cry, the she felt a hand on her cheek. Ayumi looked up to be met by emerald-green eyes. "…" He said nothing, just looked into the little girls mix of green and blue

eyes. One eye was green, the other blue. "Ma-." "I know how you feel. Except, my abuse was a lot harsher than yours was." Ulquiorra tried to say, he wasn't good at

making a conversation like this. He hated it, but it was something about this little girl he wanted to protect. Orihime was surprisingly not shocked that he was tryingto

comfort Ayumi. "So, Orihime and…I….Will try and….uhmm….help you…in anyway…._we_ can possibly do…." Ayumi looked up, surprised that a cold and heartless man could make

you feel so safe. She gave a genuine smile, tears still brimming not with sadness, but with joy. _Someone actually cares for me…_ Ayumi thinks happily and hugs Ulquiorra.

"Thank you…..Daddy…" She blushed really red and ran out of the room. Ulquiorra was shocked. His eyes widened a fraction, he felt warm inside. It didn't feel uncomfortable,

but nice. It was alien to him, but if Orihime made him feel nice inside, this must be a good thing to feel. Happiness. Warmth. Joy. Feeling. Emotion…..He looked at Orihime who

was giggling. He cocked his head. "What is it woman?" He asked her. "Well first off…That was really, really cute. ANNDD two….I think I just realized why we haven't seen

Starrk or Halibel at all for some time." Ulquiorra sighed. That's right. Halibel and Starrk haven't been showing up lately. If Halibel found out that Orihime and himself

kissed….He wouldn't hear the end of it. "Ulquiorra? I want to go to the human world." Orihime said suddenly, with a scowl across her face. "Why?" "Because I want to find

Ayumi's body. I want to avenge Ayumi. Her parents killed her and they are getting away with murder!" She growled. Ulquiorra didn't say anything. "Get ready, tomorrow

morning we will leave." Ulquiorra said, with a slight growl in his voice to.

* * *

**Me- yup! thats right REVENGE FOR AYUMI!**

**Ayumi- YAY! revenge :D**

**Me- so ima update as quick as i can! *runs off to type the part of the story***

**Ayumi smiles at everyone* Please review! Don't you want to see D- i mean Master Ulquiorra and mommy kick ass? :) *bows and leaves***


	8. Family Outing' Plain in action

**I do not own beach or any of its characters, but i do own all the OC's such as Ayumi Nakamura. :D **

* * *

It was exactly 8:43 am when Ulquiorra and Orihime woke up. They got dressed quickly and met in his office. "Orihime there is one thing we need to think about. We don't

even know what they look like, so how are we going to find them?" Orihime frowned. "I think we should bring Ayumi. It would look more….Natural…Like a small family or

something…" Orihime gave a small blush. Ulquiorra strayed away from her eye. "Yes, I guess it would be wise…It would look more…..Innocent looking…..A 'family outing' as

you would call it." He said awkwardly. _ He is finally showing emotion….I'm so happy…. He's opening up…. _A tear slipped from her eye, Ulquiorra's hole burned. "Orihime what's

wrong?" He asks worryingly, he put a hand on her cheek as he ran his other hand though her hair. "Nothing….Let's give Ayumi some peace. She is haunted by the dreams of

her parents abusing her." Orihime said walking away, "I'll go wake her up, I won't tell her we are going to hunt down her parents." Ulquiorra nodded and gave her a small

smile when she left the room.

* * *

Orihime walked in Ayumi's room, but she was already awake slowly brushing her white hair. "Good morning...mommy..." She said awkwardly. It's not that she didn't like

Orihime and calling her mom, it's just that she has all but bad memories about hers. Orihime smiled and took the brush from her and started brushing Ayumi's hair. "Good

Morning, Ayumi." She smiled and winced every time Orihime pulled at a knot. "Ayumi, would you like to come to the living world?" Orihime asked. Ayumi stiffened. "What are

we going to do in the real world, Orihime?" Orihime thought how to respond. "We are going just because I think you deserve a little fun. A theme park or shopping sounds

nice, guess what? Ulquiorra is coming to!" Orihime said happily. Ayumi smiled. "Da- master Ulquiorra is coming to?" Ayumi fixed her sentence quickly, but Orihime caught that.

"If we go, I have three rules. Would you like to hear them?" Orihime asked. Ayumi nodded fiercely. "Ok good answer. One, don't run off. Ask me where you want to go and

I'll say if you can go or not. Two, if I tell you to do something, like… run or hide or something, you do it. Three, you have to call me mommy and Ulquiorra daddy." Orihime

smirked at the last one. Ayumi cringed. _How did I guess she was going to require that? _Ayumi took a deep breath. "So be it mommy." Orihime smiled wider and put down the

brush. "Nice! Now let's get you into a gigi." Orihime said and walked her over to the closet to pick her out an outfit and help her in her gigi.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked down to Ayumi's room and knocked on the door before opening it. "Come in!" a voice shouted. He opened it and walked inside. There stood Ayumi in a

yellow and white spring dress and her hair was pulled back with a green ribbon. The only thing different about Ayumi was her eyes and hair. Her eyes were both chocolate

brown and her hair was a soft black, if you weren't looking right, you could have mistaken her to be they're child. Orihime had on a pure white spring dress and her hair

pulled back with a yellow sundress. Ulquiorra had on a white shirt and black jeans. Ayumi's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Are we ready?" Orihime asked. Ayumi started to

bounce a bit. "Yup!" Ayumi said excitingly. '_She has never been to an amusement park I guess…. Ulquiorra did some research on Ayumi's parents. It said that she was missing for _

_3 weeks and the parents were 'so worried' they had 'hoped' she would be alive. Ayumi's mom was some hypocrite; she was a kindergarten school teacher, today she was taking her _

_students on a fieldtrip to an amusement park. The same one we are going to. Her dad was a person working at the amusement park Ayumi's mom is going to, so the plan will work _

_perfectly. This is what Ayumi looked like when she was alive to, so this is going to be interesting watching them get the shock of their lives. There is one thing I'm worried about to…'_

"Orihi- Mommy are you ok?" Ayumi said remembering her agreement with Orihime, but it made her feel like she was in a family when she said 'Hey mommy!' or 'Thanks

daddy!' Orihime snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Ayumi. "Yes, just zoned out for a bit, but I'm ok now! Let's roll!" Ulquiorra got confused at the last sentence but

ignored it thinking it was a saying humans say. He opened the portal to the human world and they walked inside.

* * *

When they walked out they were in the park. Ulquiorra looked around. Not many people were at the park today. Ayumi's excitement turned into a bit of fear and grasped

onto Orihime's hand. "Ok let's go. It's just a block from here and we can walk there." Orihime said, holding onto Ayumi's hand. She relaxed a bit. "Ulquiorra I must tell you,

we need to act like….a couple though….." Orihime mumbled. Ulquiorra was surprised a bit but nodded. She smiled as they walked on. Ayumi, now fully relaxed is skipping

down the road with both of them, chatting endlessly with Orihime about this 'theme park' she spoke about. Ayumi got up the courage to slowly grab Ulquiorra's hand to. He

was surprised the little girl grabbed his hand. He looked down, she was smiling at him and so was Orihime. Ulquiorra gave a very tiny smile and returned the gesture to her,

his hand wrapped around hers. Ayumi gave a big smile and swung both of their hands. They reached the ticket counter, Orihime paid for the three of them and walked

inside. Ayumi gasped and looked at the strange machines. "Wow! This looks so much fun mommy!" Ayumi gave a big smile to her. Orihime lead them to a small ride. The

small class wasn't supposed to be here until 11:30, it was only 10:30. Ayumi deserves to have a bit of fun. "Mommy, may I go ride that ride? It looks fun!" Ayumi asked.

Orihime nodded. "Come right back once it's done!" Orihime yelled. "Ok!" Ayumi yelled back.

* * *

Ayumi smiled at the man, he smiled back. "This is my first time to an theme park." She said to him. He looked back at her. "Cool, are you having fun?" The man asked. "Yes,

and I only just got here! Mommy and daddy are over there with me to. They said they trust me to ride, rides by myself." Ayumi said puffing herself out. The man laughed.

"You do look mature for your age." He stopped the ride and everyone got out. She watched as the people got out, laughing and smiling at how fun the ride was. "Ready?"

She nodded "A little jumpy." He nodded and opened the gate to let her in. She ran to a seat and buckled herself in. Then a girl of about 11 sat beside her. "Hi there." Ayumi

said shyly. "Hi! I love theme parks don't you?" The 11 year old asked her. "It's my first time to one. My mommy and daddy are over there." Ayumi waved at them. Orihime

waved back and Ulquiorra gave a small wave. The girl smiled. "I'm Umeki, what's your name?" Ayumi smiled. "I'm Ayumi! I like your name." Umeki smiled. "I like yours to." She

said and pulled down the bar, and the ride started.

* * *

Orihime smiled as she watched the ride zip across the tracks. Ayumi was laughing away with the girl next to her. "Ayumi seems to be enjoying herself." He said watching the

ride zip past again a second time. "Yes, she has never been this happy." Orihime smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I told her three rules she had to obey while we

were here." Orihime smirked. "What are these rules?" He asked, but she didn't respond because Ayumi was getting off. They watched as she bowed to the girl and left.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ayumi smiled running over to them. _How could I not have guess she told Ayumi to say that._ Ulquiorra thought. "Hi, Ayumi! Was that fun?" Orihime asked with

a big smile across her face. Ayumi smiled and nodded. The clock dinged it said: 11:00. "Hey can I go ride another one? Oh please, please, please!" Ayumi begged. Orihime

nodded and pointed to the one next to it. She nodded and zoomed off to the other one and got in line. "Orihime look." She turned around and saw none other than Ayumi's

mother and a trail of kids no more than 10 following her. "They're early." She scowled.

* * *

**Me: Kyhahah did you expect the revenge in this chapter. noo its just the beginning **

**Halibel: Uhm...Yeah...Well...*bows to readers* Thank you for reading and reviewing! We will update soon!**

**Me: *bows and walks away drinking ***


	9. Revenge

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Ayumi hops on the ride and sits down. Someone sits next to her, a little boy about the age of 7 with black hair and blue eyes. "Hi there." The boy says shyly. "Hi! Do you like

coming to the amusement park?" She asked the little boy. He nodded. "Are you scared?" He nodded and his bangs covered his eyes. "I see…Don't worry I'll protect you!"

She smiled at him, "It's fun! My first time to a theme park to." She reassures him. "Really, what's your name Miss?" He asked her quietly. "My name is Ayumi, what's yours?"

She asked back. "My name is Koji, pleased to meet you." He said with a small smile. They conversed until the ride begun.

Orihime got up to go punch the bitch until Ulquiorra grabbed her arm. "Do not be so hasty, revenge will come. Follow the plan." He said making her sit back down. _I'll get you_

_Midori and Takeo Nakamura, you have no were to hide…. _Orihime thought with a firm scowl plastered on her face. "Don't make your angry to obvious, Orihime. Revenge will

come today." Orihime smiled and nodded. She relaxed and hugged Ulquiorra. "Thank you." She whispered and kissed him. Then she heard a 'ewww' noise and broke apart

to find Ayumi with a disgusted look on her face. Orihime laughed. Ulquiorra turned a bit pink on the cheek, but no one noticed. "Hi Ayumi, ready to get something to eat?"

She nodded. Orihime got up and walked over to a food place. Ayumi danced around laughing at talking about how fun it was and she felt thrill and excitement once the ride

started. Ulquiorra gave her tiny smiles every once in a while. She skipped around the smelled something. "Oh wow! What's that smell?" Ayumi asked Orihime. "That's funnel

cake! It's yummy, let's get you some." She said walking over to the stand. A man with salmon colored hair and jade eyes was there making the funnel cakes. The man

turned around and smiled at the consumer's then his eyes laid on Ayumi. His eyes widened, as if he recognized the little girl. He strayed his eyes away and smiled wider.

'_She's ok, thank you Orihime and Ulquiorra.'_ "Ulquiorra would you like one?" She asked. He declined. "Two funnel cakes please." Orihime smiled at the man. "Hi Mr.!" She said

happily at the man. "What's your name little one?" he asks. "My name is Ayumi! What's yours?" She asked back "Kobayashi Reza, pleased to meet you Miss Ayumi." He said

with a little bow. She laughed. "I will make these for you, free of charge." He said to Orihime. She gasped "No way! I have to pay. It would make me feel bad." He smiled.

"Your daughter is so nice. I am feeling very good today, I just know something good is going to happen." He says making the funnel cakes. He puts the finished ones on a

plate, sprinkles them with powder and hands them to her. "Here you go Miss, enjoy." He bows. _I will be watching out for you, Ayumi._

They sit down at a red table, Orihime hands her a plate. "Here ya go, Ayumi. You will LOVE it." She smiles and takes a seat next to Ulquiorra. Ayumi swings her feet back

and forth. She takes a bite and squeals. "It's so yummy and hot!" She ate more of it. Orihime smiled. "Ulquiorra try some." He sighed. She isn't going to let this go… He

takes some and eats it. He shrugs. "It's fine." He says. "Daaadddyyyy wanna ride a ride with me?" She smiles happily. He blinks. Orihime giggles. "Uhm….Okay…" He says

awkwardly. "How about this 'wheel' you speak of, Orihime. You said tones of people could fit into one spot. Orihime gasps. "I never thou-." She stopped and looked behind

her. A woman with blond hair and brown eyes was heading there way, Ayumi's mother. She has a scowl on her face. Ulquiorra instantly saw Ayumi cower, all of her

excitement and happiness disappeared. He instantly went into protective mode. "Who are you?" He asked coldly. "I am Midori Nakamura, and that is my daughter you

have." She said angrily. "No! Stay away from me!" Ayumi cowered away shrinking into her seat. "Honey common, what did you do to her?" She yelled. "We did nothing! This

is my daughter!" Orihime yelled back. It might not be her daughter, but she treats her as one. Then a man with black hair and blue eyes comes over. "Miss, that's my

daughter. We have been worried sick about her. We would like her back now." The man said. "You Liar!" Orihime yelled. "Daddy what's wrong?" a boy with blue eyes comes

over. '_The little boy from the ride is my brother?' _ Orihime was shocked. Ayumi has a little brother? _I was never let out of my room, if this is my brother. I have never met him in _

_my life._ Ayumi starts to cry. People crowded around. Another teacher that was traveling with her was tending to the children in the back as Midori makes a fool out of

herself. "I want my daughter back!" "This isn't your daughter!" They argue. Ulquiorra glares at both of Ayumi's parents making them shut up. "This is my daughter, leave

now or else." They shiver at his tone usage. Even Orihime and Ayumi shiver. Ayumi's dad comes over and grabs Ayumi by her hair. "You brat! Let's go!" "NO, LET GO OF ME!

HELP! DADDY! MOMMY! HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" Ayumi screams, tears pouring endlessly down her face. Orihime punches Midori dead in the center of her face,

and grabs her collar. Orihime whispers in her ear. "I know what you did to your daughter. You killed her." She whispers hate dripping out of her mouth. Midori flashes a sick

smile to Orihime. Then tries to punch her put fails. Ulquiorra elbows Takeo in the ribs making him fall to the ground as he let go of Ayumi's hair. She screamed in agony when

she is released forcibly. Someone in the background calls the police. The boy Koji stands baffled by his parents violence. A man comes up to him and takes his hand. "Uncle Reza! He smiles.

"Daddy!" She cries hugged the life out of Ulquiorra. Tears pouring all over her face now, her brown eyes now really red from crying to hard. Ulquiorra struggles not to hug

back but loses control and hugs her like he would never see her again. Ayumi felt something wet on her back. "Da-." She tried to pull away but couldn't pull away. He held

her closer. "Don't please." His voice was little shaky, but she didn't notice. Orihime knocks Midori out and walks over to Ulquiorra and pulls to into a hug as well. Orihime

cries. The police arrive and cuff Midori and Takeo Nakamura. "Midori and Takeo Nakamura, you are both under arrest for assault, try to kidnap, and suspected of abuse and

murder of Ayumi Nakamura. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be or can be used against you in a court of law." They say and push them away.

There was a silence, than everyone started to cheer. Ayumi and Orihime cried harder. Ulquiorra hugged them both. They won.

* * *

**Cries* Wooot! Ayumi almost has closure! **

**Ayumi starts to cry* YAY! **

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**Also.. I would like to give my heart and condolences to all of the 9/11 victims, it was a tragic day and I once again am sorry for the losses **

**on this day. Thank you **


	10. Closure

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"Hey mommy…." Ayumi said tiredly rubbing her eyes. It was a long day for the three of them. The manager of the park said they were truly sorry and could come back for free at any time

they choose. "Yes Ayumi?" Orihime asked. "Can we ride the 'wheel' please, just this last one?" Ayumi asked. Orihime smiled and led her to the Ferris Wheel. "Wow…..It's so big!" Ayumi

said in awe. Ayumi hopped into one of the baskets. Ulquiorra got in and helped Orihime up. Ayumi locked it and sat back down on the bench. Ulquiorra checked his watch: 7:45 p.m. The

ride started; Ayumi jumped. "Wow! So pretty!" Ayumi said looking out the window. "So many colors." Ayumi yawned looking at the sunset. They were about half way to the top now and

Ayumi rested her head on Ulquiorra's lap drifting off asleep. He jumped a bit; Orihime giggled. Ulquiorra felt a sense of peace right now. This was odd because he wasn't used to it. He

usually has to keep on his guard at Hueco Mundo, but it felt calm and peaceful. He closed his eyes taking it all in. He looks down at Ayumi; his eyes soften. '_She really trusts me well enough _

_to where she can sleep on me_.' He cups her face in his hand to, just like a father. "Ulquiorra, if we get married and have children, what would you do?" Orihime asked fiddling with her

fingers. Ulquiorra looked at her oddly. "No, no never mind. HEYYY did you know that Rukia's and Ichigo's wedding is next month?" Orihime said totally changing the subject. He raised his

eyebrows, "Yes, you have been talking about it for some time now." She kissed him. "Orihime…I l…o….v….e….you…." he whispered. Orihime smiled with tears in her eyes. "Me too." She said

back getting up. The ride came to an end and Ulquiorra put Ayumi on his back carrying her out. "She must be very tired. Today was a long day…Ulquiorra…" She paused for a moment. "Yes

Orihime?" She let tears slip from her eyes I might have an idea on where her body might be buried." She said sadly and walked a direction where she thought her daughter figure was

buried. She continued to walk until she stopped; they were behind the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

She walked around the gate and he followed still with a sleeping Ayumi on his back. Then she stopped in front of a dumpster. She started to cry. "Once I mentioned the Ferris

Wheel she has always wanted to go here. Also her father worked the Ferris Wheel to, so I could only assume….." She faded away and started to cry. Then Ayumi stirred.

"Mommy…..Its….dark...here.….Not….Very….Nice…" She mumbled in her sleep, it only made Orihime cry a bit harder. Ulquiorra saw now. "We should tell someone." Ulquiorra suggested.

"No….I want to bury her in a place she would love."Orihime said. "Ulquiorra give me Ayumi, can you get her body….For Ayumi please….."Orihime said and took Ayumi from him. He jumped up

and looked in the dumpster. Orihime had to look away for the next part. He pulled out Ayumi's decomposing body and laid it on the ground. Orihime got the guts to look but instantly

regretted it. She put Ayumi on the ground and threw up. Ayumi's eyes were blank and cold, lips were purple-blue, hair was falling out with rodents in her hair, her clothes were bloody,

torn, and ripped, if you looked you could see parts of her bone. "Orihime where do you want to take her?" He asked, revolted at the sight. It sickened him to see his daughter figure like

this, how could one do this to a mere child? "Follow me." She said, "It isn't far," she said walking away with the sleeping Ayumi on her back. Ulquiorra picked up the dead Ayumi and

followed her. They walked for about five minutes until she reached a hill with some flowers on it. "I used to come here when I was a little girl to watch the sunset, Ayumi should see that

every night now. Orihime used her fairies to make a small hole. He placed her in the small mound and re-filled the hole with her dead body. Orihime felt Ayumi stir then breathe out in a soft

sigh and smiled. "Mommy….I see the sunset now….Thank you…" She quietly said Orihime cried a bit and put some flowers on her 'grave.' "Now you should rest in peace, Ayumi." Orihime

said quietly. "Let's go back to Hueco Mundo. I want to put Ayumi to bed now, she must be exhausted," She said handing Ayumi to him, he put her on his back and walked away with

Orihime. He only looked back once then pressed forward. On the grave were one daisy and one white rose. The sun was setting now._ Soon it will be the start of a new day, Ayumi. _ _You finally _

_have closure Ayumi, may you have good dreams from now on. _

_(Unknown to them a figure watched in the shadows.)_

* * *

**Me- I dedicate this chapter to all the abused kids out there. May they find closure and peace like my OC Ayumi Nakamura did. **


	11. Meeting Again

**I want to thank you all for reviewing! Thanks TWI-hard kristine101 for giving a good idea to me! *Gives you all virtual cookies* I do not own bleach...But i do own the cutiee Ayumi Nakamura**

* * *

_A month later…_

"There!" Orihime smiled in triumph as she removed her hands away from Ayumi's eyes. "Wow Mommy! Is that me?" She said as she awed at the mirror in total shock.

Ayumi had her hair tied in pigtails that came down to her hip. There was blush and a little makeup on her. She had a red flower sticking out of both of her pigtails.

"Mommy? Do my eyes ruin what I look like?" She said rubbing her eyes. "No, no they are just unique! I love your eyes personally and I bet Ulquiorra and everyone else

does to! That reminds me! You haven't met Halibel and Starrk yet!" She said totally changing the subject, pulling a confused Ayumi with her. Orihime has been extra nice to

Ayumi since the day they found her dead body at the theme park that day, but the good news is that Ayumi hasn't had any more nightmares since then. "Mommy, who is

Mr. Starrk and Miss Halibel?" Ayumi asked as Orihime dragged her up the long staircase. "They are really good friends of mine and Ulquiorra's." "oh….I see…." She

mumbled. Orihime opened the door and saw Starrk lounging in his beanbag chair and Halibel laying in the bed reading a book. "Hi, Orihime Inoue we ju-." She cut herself

off and looked at the little girl who was digging herself into Orihime's knee. "Who is that?" Starrk asked. Orihime grinned and pushed Ayumi out a bit. "Orihime don't tell me

you did it w-." Orihime plugged Ayumi's ears; she blushed red. "NOOOO! This is the little girl we took in once you disappeared. She's only been here for about a month and

a half." Orihime violently shaking her head getting the image out of her head. Ayumi looked up. "What's wrong mommy?" She asked innocently. Halibel dropped the book

and burst out laughing. "Nnnnoooo wwwaaaahhyyy dddiiiidd shhhhee jjuustt call yooouu moooooom?" Halibel said between laughs and Starrk joins in with her. Orihime

steamed red. "Mommy why are you red?" Ayumi asked again, innocently, but she knows what she's doing. Ayumi smirked inwardly. "Yes she is my 'daughter'," she did air

quotes, "as you would say." Ayumi smiled at them. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Ayumi Nakamura." She bowed respectively. Halibel and Starrk bowed too. "Pleasure

is all mine, Miss Ayumi." Starrk said with a playful bow. Ayumi giggled. "Come with me Ayumi, we need to get the finishing touches on you before my best friends wedding."

Orihime said with a smile and pulled Ayumi with her out the door. "I might as well get ready to, Starrk." She said and walked into the closet.

* * *

"Ayumi you look so beautiful…" Orihime cooed at Ayumi. She blushed madly. "Thanks mommy…" she looked in the mirror. She had a white kimono on with little red Sakura

petals going around it. She had a red, silk obi going around her and forming a big bow in the back. She put her little hands in her sleeves and turned around, fiddling with

the fan in her hand. "Mommy? What are you going to wear?" She asked. Orihime smiled and walked inside the closet. Ayumi stood and waited for about an hour, and then

she came out. Ayumi gasped. Orihime had her hair up in a bun with little strands of loose hair falling out. Her kimono was pure white with a black obi going around it with a

small bow forming in the back. She had small red flowers bordering the long sleeves. Orihime had applied a small amount of blush and eye liner detailing her eyes a bit.

She flipped open her white fan with a big red flower imprinted on it, "You look lovely mommy!" Ayumi said happily. Orihime smiled and rested her hand on Ayumi's head. "So

do you my dear!" Orihime giggled. Her eyes twinkled with happiness and twirled around. Ulquiorra knocked on the door. "Come in!" Orihime shouted. He walked inside and

gazed at the ladies in front of him. "You look beautiful Orihime." He awed. Orihime made a jester with her head. Ulquiorra looked at what she gestured to. Ayumi was

spinning around, watching as her Kimono twirled with her. "Ayumi looks like a fine young lady." Ulquiorra said truthfully. Ayumi stopped twirling at looked at him with praise

in her eyes. She was never told she was pretty or unique, but that changed when Orihime and Ulquiorra came into her life. She was proud to call them 'Mommy and

Daddy.' "Thanks Daddy!" She bowed quickly and smiled. He gave a small grin to her. Without warning, Neliel burst through the door in a turquoise and white kimono with a

black obi going around her back her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with chopstick going through as well. Nel twirled. "We are almost ready! We just waiting for Hali!" Nel

said with glee. Grimmjow just stood off too the side. He actually looked decent, his arrancar uniform was closed up and wasn't as reveling as usual and he looked like he

bathed. "Hi, Miss Nel." Ayumi said shyly. Nel stopped making herself dizzy and looked over at the little girl. "Hi there! Your Ayumi right? I remember you!" Neliel said happily

hugging the poor girl. She let go of her and Ayumi smiled at Neliel. "Yes my name is Ayumi!" She said forming a quick friendship with Nel. Halibel walked in, she had on a

yellow kimono with white Sakura petals going around it, she also had a white obi going around her. "Halibel you look really pretty!" Orihime complimented smiling. Halibel

gave a short nod. "Are we ready to go?" Orihime asked with anticipation. Ulquiorra nodded opening the portal to the Soul Society.

* * *

When they arrived, a whole bunch of soul reapers formed around them. Ayumi cowered into Orihime's leg as they tried to separate her from Orihime. Ulquiorra didn't let

them though as he let off a bit of his raitsu. The ones trying to separate them fell to their knees. Ayumi shook and tried to grab onto Orihime's hand but a man shoved her

away. "ENOUGH!" someone roared. Orihime looked over to see a beautiful woman with a pure white kimono on with a white obi going around her. "Those are my friends.

Let them go." A man with orange hair came over, Orihime was instantly released. "I knew they were your friends but there was this other girl that didn't match the

description of the ones that we coming. So I did this lovely woman a favor and got this _pathetic arrancar _off her leg." The Soul Reaper spat holding down Ayumi, Ulquiorra

growled slightly. Before anyone could stop the man, he stabbed her in the arm. She cried in agony as a blade went through her arm. "NO!" Orihime screamed running over

to Ayumi, "How dare you! She isn't pathetic!" Ichigo and Rukia also ran over. Ulquiorra got out his sword and stabbed the man in the arm. He screamed in pain. "An eye for

an eye, _trash._" Ulquiorra challenged as he pulled the sword out of his arm and went over to the group hovering over Orihime and the little girl. Orihime sent out her fairies,

"M-m-mommy?" Ayumi shook, tears blinding her eyes. She might be with Orihime and Ulquiorra, doesn't mean she is the strongest person in the world. She is 8 years old

after all. Ichigo blinked. "Mommy? ORIHIME WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" Ichigo said waving his arms around. Orihime sighed, Rukia laughed. "What? Rukia this isn't a

laughing matter!" He went crazy. Ulquiorra smirked at him. "Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo, what did I possibly do to her?" Ichigo glared. Ayumi sat up and swayed a bit and smiled

like the whole thing never happened. "Daddy what does he mean by 'what did you do to her?'" She asked innocently. Ichigo took a step back. Ulquiorra gave him an evil

smile. Ichigo was about to faint. He's heard and seen too much today. Orihime getting attacked, a girl he doesn't know or seen calling her mommy and Ulquiorra daddy,

and ULQUIORRA SHOWING EMOTION…let alone smiling. Grimmjow burst out laughing. "Oohhhahhhahah strawberry head! Gahahhaha you should see you bwhahahh!

FACE!" Grimmjow crackled. Ichigo smacked him on the head. "BASTARD!" he yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T HIT ME ON THE FUCKING HEAD! THAT FUCKING HURT,

BASTARD!" Grimmjow yelled. "Children," Halibel muttered. Ulquiorra sweat dropped. Ayumi looked at everyone confusingly. Starrk fell asleep. Rukia sighed. Nel was trying

to calmly get them to stop. "STOP!" Orihime yelled. They both froze in mid-air. "One thing, Grimmjow stop killing the groom, it's his special day, and two!" Orihime said.

"What started this whole thing….." Orihime scratched the back of her head. Everyone looked at her and sighed. The same old Orihime. Orihime stood up and helped Ayumi

up. She fixed her hair and smiled. "There! Even more prettier then the last time!" Orihime cooed. Ayumi blushed and brushed herself off. Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's arm

and Ayumi grabbed Orihime's hand. Ichigo sighed. Rukia squealed, "Those little fox ears for an arrancar mask is the cutest thing ever!" Orihime smiled and nodded. Ichigo

walked over to Ayumi with soft eyes. Ayumi relaxed a bit. "So how did you come across this little one?" He asked kneeling down to Ayumi's size patting her on the head.

Orihime sighed and started to explain as they walked to a room where she could tell the whole story.

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Also it was my birthday on September 14th so i turned 14! how about that! heheheh well thanks anyway for reviewing on my stories that day! my bday present from all of you! **

**Ayumi smiles at everyone* Thanks so much! Aki wishes you enjoyed this chapter! *bows and leaves **


	12. A new beginning

**Yes this is the last chapter...Yes i am making a ****sequel...I don't own bleach but i do own the oc's :) **

* * *

"….." Ichigo was speechless. "I know Ichigo it's hard to believe." Grimmjow said grinning madly. "Do you know what else?" Grimmjow smiled wider and everyone had their eyes on him. "ME

AND NELIEL ARE GETTING MARRIED." Everyone gasped; Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction. "W-what?" Ichigo stuttered. Neliel toppled over. "SOOOOOO is that like a proposal?" Orihime

asked scratching the back of her head. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. "uhmm…" it was only a joke…."YES! I ACCEPT!" Neliel screamed happily jumping on him and kissing him fiercely.

Orihime immediately covered Ayumi's eyes. Something made Ayumi wonder though….Were they not just talking about a serious subject? Oh well….. "EWWWWW GET A ROOM!" Orihime

blushed madly. Grimmjow and Neliel broke apart. Grimmjow walked over and poked her nose. "Jealous that you can't do that to Ulquiorra in the room?" Grimmjow grinned like a madman.

Orihime's face was now beyond the color red. "Kyahahaha and she doesn't deny it either!" Grimmjow walked over to Neliel and picked her up. Fast love much? "Do what in the same room

mommy?" Ayumi asked innocently. Before Orihime could respond Grimmjow beat her to the punch. "She's jealous because she can't KISS ULQUIORA IN THE SAME ROOM." He said the last

part really clearly and slowly. "Ohh….." Ayumi fiddled and blushed a bit. "Grimmjow for your information….." Ulquiorra intervened and got up, pulled Orihime close to him, and smacked down

and kissed her. Ichigo was dumbfounded and Rukia face-palmed. Ayumi, seeing everything, blushed really hard running over to a smirking Halibel. She dug her face in Halibel's stomach

hiding her innocent eyes from there heating up kissing. "eewwhh geht ah rhoomh.' Ayumi muffled. They broke apart and started laughing. Then someone walks in. "They are ready for you

Miss Kuchki and Mr. Kurosaki." A man said and left the room.

* * *

Ayumi walks up with a flower basket in her hands, blushing the whole way down the aisle with Rukia and Byakuya walk down with her. Rukia wore a pure white kimono with a pink sash

crossing it. When Ayumi was done throwing the last bit of petals, she 'walked quickly' up near Orihime and clutched onto her leg. Some went 'awwwww' which made Ayumi blush harder.

Orihime giggled. Then the minister started the lines (I took the liberty in looking up the Japanese vows so that's why it doesn't look right) and Ichigo repeated :

_"This woman, I marry_

_No matter what the health situation is_

_I will love this person_

_Respect this person_

_Console this person_

_Help this person_

_Until death_

_Protecting fidelity_

_I swear."_

Ichigo blushed, he never had to say such mushy words and Rukia blushed hearing them. Then the minister turned to Rukia. She started to cry as she said the lines. He started to say the

lines, she repeated.:

_"This man, I marry_

_No matter what the health situation is_

_I will love this person_

_Respect this person_

_Console this person_

_Help this person_

_Until death_

_Protecting fidelity_

_I swear."_

A little boy with navy hair and purple eyes came over with 2 rings on a dark blue pillow. He bowed as Ichigo took the first ring.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do you take this woman, marry, and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person

help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?" The minister said the lines. "Yes, I promise." He replied taking the ring and sliding it on her finger. Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and smiled.

"Rukia Kuchki, do you take this man, marry, and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help,

until death, do you promise to fulfil?" he asked. Rukia sniffled. "Yes, I-I promise." Rukia smiled taking the last ring and sliding it onto his finger and Orihime squealed. "GO ALREADY!" Orihime

urged. Ayumi closed her eyes and blushed. Rukia jumped on him and slammed her lips into his. They all clapped and Grimmjow did a wolf call.

If you think I'm done with this story, hehe, your far wrong. We still have unanswered questions. 

*8 years later*

"They said they would meet us here." Orihime sighed looking at her watch. "They will be don't worry." Ulquiorra said kissing her. Ayumi rolled her eyes, but Orihime didn't miss that. "Dear

when you find a boyfriend trust me..." Orihime smiled, trailing off hoping her adopted daughter got the message. "Mom!" Ayumi blushed covering her ears. Ayumi was 16 now and she looks

far different then the time she was 8. She wore a black long jacket and wore black skinny jeans with some holes at the knee. Since she was in her gigi, she had black hair and chocolate eyes.

Also her hair is different, she had bangs that went across her forehead that covered one of her eyes (I call them swishy bangs lol I don't know what they are called). "Remember this 'birds

and the bee's' Orihime wants me to call it, Ayumi." Ulquiorra said looking Ayumi dead in the eye. She blushed harder. "Dad not you do…" "I'm just simply looking out for your innocent's, little

one." He said softly. Ayumi's eyes widened. He never called her that in years since and argument they had. She didn't mean it….She was PMSing after all, but he never called her that again

unless he wanted to get her attention. She smiled at him and hugged him. "I know you looking out for me daddy, but that's embarrassing." She said matching what he said. She stopped

calling him 'daddy' and Orihime 'mommy' when she was 13. He laughed a bit and hugged her back. "I know…That's why I did it." Orihime cracked up laughing. "Hey!" Ayumi whined. Neliel

smiled. "I wish I had an older daughter like that!" she pouted and Grimmjow hugged her from behind. "I know Neliel, but I'm so jealous! She is such a daddy's girl!" Orihime laughed again.

"Moom!" She ran over and hugged her to. "Hi, Aunt Nel and Uncle Grimmjow." Ayumi smirked. She knew Grimmjow never liked to be called that. He glared at her. She put her chin up and

challenged him. "Ayumi and Grimmjow stop they're here!" They stopped there silent glare contest and looked over at the silver- white convertible coming toward them. "HI RUKIA AND ICHIGO

KUROSAKI!" Orihime yelled waving. Ayumi gave a small, shy wave. She slightly remembers these people from a long time ago. Ichigo and Rukia get out of the car and give hugs to all of their

long missed friends. "Guys there is someone I would like you to meet." A little girl about 8 years old with long, flowing orange hair and soft brown eyes gets out of the car. Orihime gasps.

"You had a daughter together?" Orihime awed at the little girl. She bent down to her level. "Hi there! I'm Orihime Cifer, what's your name?" She asked the little girl softly. "I-I'm Fuyu

Kurosaki." She bows and her orange hair flips over. Orihime laughs. "Nice to meet you!" Orihime smiles. She peeked through her orange hair and looked at Orihime. "Same here!" Fuyu said

happily. "Hi there, I'm Ayumi Cifer! I like your name Fuyu, so pretty!" Ayumi smiled and put her hand on the little girl's shoulder. Fuyu shivered. "Miss Ayumi you scare me a bit.." Fuyu

whimpered. Ayumi's eyes brimmed with tears but held them back. She was a strong girl. "…" "Fuyu!" Rukia scolded. "No, no it's ok…" Ayumi said straightening up. "Sorry Miss Ayumi." She

hung her head in shame. Ayumi patted her head. "I forgive you." She kneeled down to the girl. "There is someone I would like you all to meet." Orihime said shuffling her feet a bit. Rukia

looked oddly at her. "By what do you mean Orihime?" Orihime waved her hand and they all followed Ulquiorra and Orihime. She stopped and right in the middle of a field of wild flowers was a

girl with black hair and beautiful green eyes, she had on jeans and a soft black jacket, and was in the kneeling position running her hands though the flowers curiously. "Who is that?" Ichigo

asked. "That's my daughter, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra said and Orihime smiled. "Hey sweetie! Come here please!" Orihime cupped her hands and yelled. Ichigo looked shocked. The little girl

about 7 years old looked up; she smiled and ran up the hill. "Yes mommy? Who are these strangers? Are they my new friends you were talking about?" She had a look up her eyes sparkling

with excitement. Orihime laughed, "Yup!" The girl twirled and went up to baffled Ichigo and Rukia. "Hello, pleasure to meet you!" She bowed. "HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" a boy yelled.

"Oh no…" she groaned looking behind her. A pissed off looking 7 year old with turquoise hair and blue-green eyes raging with anger and confusion was stomping right to the girl. "I WAS

LOOKING FOR YOU, YOU JUST DON'T GO RUNNING OFF BITCH!" The boy yelled. "Don't use such vulgar language." The girl smartly retorted back. "DON'T ACT ALL SMART ASS ON ME!" The girl

smirked. "I just did." The adults and Ayumi laughed at the two fighting. "Hey….." the two whined. "So, what's your names?" Rukia asked. The boy pointed to himself proudly, "Names

Makoto Jaegerjaquez." The girl smiles. "I'm Mizuki Cifer, pleasure to meet you!"

_(A figure hides in the shadows scowls, "I'll get you and your daughter, Orihime. Since I couldn't have you before." And he fled into the darkness to prepare.)_

_Its not over yet Ulquiorra and Orihime Cifer…_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! i didnt get lazy...I just was off for about a week or so for school and i almost lost the whole plot of the story so i had to type this down quickly as you can tell Ayumi is all grown up! :D Thanks again and i will make a sequel becuase as you can tell its not over! :) See you soon!**

**-AkiKawaii **


End file.
